


Four Notes

by deaanbeaan



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaanbeaan/pseuds/deaanbeaan
Summary: When Logan decides to take his life, he leaves behind four notes. These notes bring together two unlikely people, with the task of finding the recipient of the third note. Will they help and support each other through this difficult time, or will their old ways cause them to make everything worse for each other?





	Four Notes

Logan had thought long and hard about what he needed to do. If anything, it brought him a huge sense of relief when he had decided to take his own life. He knew he couldn't do anything without leaving a note first. Well, more than one note. Four to be exact. One that would go out to the public, one for his brother, one for his lover, another for Theresa, however doubtful that she would read it. Knowing exactly what to say, he began writing the notes. The hardest part would be putting them somewhere where people would find them, without them finding them too early. It wasn't a huge issue with Theresa's note, for even if she did read it, she likely wouldn't take action. Reaver likely wouldn't do anything either unless he thought he would be publicly shamed. His brother would likely try to save him. Ironic, considering he wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him. Logan had tried not to hold any bitter resentment towards his sibling, but it wasn't much use. How could he not feel a burning hatred for him when he turned the whole country against him and almost had him executed? At times, Logan wished Alex had made the decision to execute him. It would have saved Logan the trouble of trying to procure a lethal dose of cyanide. He made sure to let Alex know how he couldn't even die in peace because of him. Part of Logan felt bad for going so hard on the kid, so he decided to also let his brother know that he loved him anyway.

With the notes finished, Logan left his small house just outside Brightwall. It was a cold winter night, so he put on lots of thick layers of clothing. With his scarf covering half his face, he was sure no one would recognise him. Being recognised would probably make this a lot harder. He got on his horse and headed for Bowerstone. It would be a long journey, but it would be worth it.

* * *

 

After a long journey, Logan arrived in Millfields. It was rather easy to get into Reaver's Manor, as there were no guards stationed outside. Reaver was very rarely home these days, so it made Logan's job a lot easier. He made his way to Reaver's bedroom and placed the note on his pillow. The room hadn't been touched in weeks, and Logan was sure it wouldn't be touched for several more. Someone would have mentioned if Reaver was coming home any time soon. People could never keep their mouths shut about what that man was doing. The people of Albion must truly be simpletons if they hadn't figured out that Reaver is in fact immortal. He had been living in Albion again for a solid seventy five years and no one picked up on how he didn't age. Perhaps they thought the Reaver who helped kick start the industrial revolution was the son of the pirate king who lived in Bloodstone. Before leaving the room, Logan took one last look at the bed. He missed the nights he spent with Reaver. It pained him to know he would never share a bed with him again. This was no time to get sentimental. Logan swiftly left Reaver's Manor and went onwards to Bowerstone market.

Once he arrived at Bowerstone market, he went under the bridge where he would be meeting one of the few connections he had left. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. 'Alright, Logan? What's it ya need this time?' A small, yet intimidating man said.

'Hello Alistair, pleasure as always. I'm hoping you could find a way to get this note to the tattered spire,' Logan asked. Much to his dismay, Alistair burst out in a fit of laughter.

'Are you mad? The _spire_?No one's set foot there in years,' Alistair said, his face turning red from hysterically laughing.

'Listen, it really is important. Before you ask, I can't tell you why. Just trust me, okay?' Logan handed him the note, along with a sizeable bag of gold. Alistair could learn not to question things for a price.

'Fine. But don't complain to me if ya don't get a reply. I'll have it sent off now for ya.' And with that, the man walked away.

Now for the hardest part. Sneaking in to the castle wouldn't be easy, let alone getting into the King's private, and presumably locked, study room. First, he would need a new outfit. Unfortunately, due to the scar on his face, Logan would be easily recognisable to everyone, even if he changed his hair. Makeup might help disguise it, but even that would be a push. He could try his luck with a mask, but typically people wearing masks wouldn't be allowed in, unless it was for religious reasons. Even then, they'd usually be escorted around by a guard. Logan didn't particularly agree with that policy his brother enforced, but now as he was trying to get into the castle, he could see its uses. Logan wished he thought a bit more about this, so then he could have just grown a beard in preparation. He could try to enter under the guise of needing to speak to his brother, but it was highly unlikely that he'd be let in. Their sibling rivalry had caused a revolution, so people tried to keep them separate. Another option was to pay a servant to sneak it in, but even that would be risky. The castle servants were notorious for being sneaky and loving to gossip. Chances were that if this note fell into their hands, it would likely never reach Alex.

Logan went to the tavern at a loss for what he could do. After having perhaps a few too many pints, he had a lightbulb moment. He could just mail it to the king. How he managed to overlook this option was beyond him. It was the perfect way to do it. The letter would take a day or two to reach the castle, and it could take months for it to reach the top of the pile for the king to open. To celebrate, Logan bought another drink. Finishing it quickly, he ran to the General goods store to purchase a stamp. He got there just minutes before the shop was due to close. He shoved the note into the nearest letterbox. He went to his horse and started the long journey back home.

* * *

 

Upon returning home, Logan lit his fire. He was going to die tonight, but he was going to be comfortable while he passed away. He put on some cosy pyjamas and poured himself a glass of wine. He read over his note for a final time. It read:

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. To clear up any investigations, I commit suicide by taking cyanide in the comfort of my own home._

_I know this letter will be released to the public. I know many, if not all of you, are rejoicing at the death of your former king. I don't blame you. I was not ever cut out to be a ruler, and it was unfair for me to be forced into that situation, especially under such life or death circumstances. Some of you may believe you're to blame for my death, and that is neither correct nor incorrect. Not being able to leave my home without being harassed or attacked is a huge factor into the decision to take my life, but I wouldn't say you are to blame for it. You are only doing what you believe to be right. I know many of you wanted me executed, so I'm doing you all a service._

_It was an honour to be your king._

_Regards,_

_Logan._

Logan took the cyanide with the last of the wine. Finally, it was over.


End file.
